¿Por qué?
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Un monólogo sobre los sentimientos de un chico enamorado One Shot


**¿Por que?**

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en un post it amarillo:  
Es el primer one shot que hago (siempre que me propongo escribir uno acaba siendo mucho más largo --'). Los personajes... bueno en realidad prácticamente no aparecen. La mayor parte de fic es un monólogo :P

Adivina, adivinanza ¿qué tiene el duque en la panza...?

Quiero decir ¿a ver quien sabe quien es el que habla?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿por qué?

¿por qué tenía que ser así? ¿por qué tenías que fijar en él tu mirada? No lo entiendo. Siempre te ha tratado mal, te ha despreciado, humillado, degradado... siempre le has odiado, devolviéndole insulto con insulto, ofensa con ofensa, enfado con enfado ¿qué pasó? ¿cuándo cruzaste la línea que separa el amor del odio? ¿qué ha cambiado ahora? ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

No lo entiendo ¿por qué le has entregado tu corazón?

Reconozco que nunca he sido el mejor de los amigos. Al principio ni siquiera nos podíamos ver, solo intercambiábamos insultos. Pero todo era falso. Te hacía rabiar, porque era la única forma de que me prestaras atención. Desde que llegué a este instituto, mi atención se fijó en ti.

Eres una extraña criatura. Vivo, curioso e inquieto, como un cachorro juguetón. Siempre dispuesto a darlo todo por tus amigos y al igual que los canes, eres fiel y leal.

Pero no conmigo.

Claro que no te puedo reprochar nada, no sabes nada de este sentimiento que crece más cada día. Doloroso y a la vez agradable. Debo ser masoquista... ¿a quien puede gustarle tanto sufrir este dolor? A mí. Es una dulce tortura cuyo nombre endulza la boca al ser pronunciado...

Es amor.

Un amor intenso que duele al no ser correspondido. Habita en un corazón herido que se muere al verse incomprendido. Al verte en sus brazos, al ver como compartís secretos y miradas llenas de complicidad.

¿por qué no me amas a mi? ¿por qué tiene que ser a él?

Le odio.

Le odio con todo mi ser. Aunque sé que él también te ama, debajo de esa máscara de frialdad e indiferencia su corazón late por ti. Al principio pensé que se trataba de rivalidad entre compañeros, pero después me di cuenta. Usaba la misma táctica que yo para acercarse a ti. No puedo culparlo porque te quiera, es imposible no quererte... pero no puedo perdonarle que te halla conseguido.

Que no daría yo por ser él. Por tenerte en mis brazos como él te tiene, por sentir tus labios en los míos, por acariciar tu piel y enredar mis dedos en tus sedosos cabellos. Sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo contra el mío...

Oh... te deseo

Pero aunque sé que podría obligarte a estar conmigo, no lo haré. No es eso lo que quiero. Tenerte por la fuerza sería no tenerte. Tan solo conseguiría tu cuerpo, pero no tu corazón y sé que con un acto así, solo conseguiría tu odio y desprecio.

No quiero que me odies.

Moriría si supiera que me odias de verdad. Por eso esperaré. Esperaré hasta que te des cuenta de que él no te merece, que no haces nada con él y que es inútil permanecer a su lado. Y cuando ese momento llegue, yo te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos para curar tus heridas.

Te esperaré.

-----------------

- Oye ¿que haces aquí tan solo?

Al volverme me encuentro con tu amigo Yugi. Estaba tan sumido en mi monólogo interior que no me he percatado de su presencia.

Dirige su mirada hacia donde yo tenía la mía clavada antes de que me hablara. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa al verte sentado en una banca junto a él. No entiendo como puede sonreír. Eres su mejor amigo y él el tuyo ¿a caso no le importa lo mucho que te pueda hacer sufrir ese bastardo?

- Hacen buena pareja - comenta más para si que para mí.

- Supongo - le digo sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Mira, ya sé que tu sientes algo por Joey - mi corazón da un brinco -, pero tienes que comprender que ahora está con él. Y que se quieren.

- Seguro - le digo con ironía, Yugi me mira con el ceño fruncido -. Yo no dudo que Joey sienta algo por él, pero no creo que él sienta lo mismo. Siempre se han llevado mal, y siempre lo ha insultado ¿cómo puede ir en serio ahora?

- ¿Y tu que? - me suelta con un tono de voz que pocas veces le he escuchado - ¿quién le llamaba idiota, perro y perdedor?

- No es lo mismo...

- Sí lo es. Tú no te has portado con Joey mejor que él.

- Entonces ¿por qué él y no yo?

- No lo sé - me dice con una sinceridad pasmosa -, es la decisión de Joey.

Se pone en pie y se dispone a marcharse. Yo vuelvo a mirarte mientras mi corazón se estremece de dolor al verte sonreír con él. Una mano se posa en mi hombro y escucho su consejo.

- Deja de torturarte Duck. Joey quiere a Kaiba y no tiene vuelta de hoja. Olvídalo ya.

- Ojalá fuera tan fácil como eso.

Escucho sus pasos alejarse, pero no me vuelvo a mirar. Se que lo que me ha dicho es lo único que puedo hacer, pero no creo poder hacerlo. Te quiero demasiado para olvidarte. Pero quererte me está matando.

¿por qué Joey? ¿por qué duele tanto quererte?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Ya está!

¿quién pensabais que hablaba al principio? Quiero ver vuestras respuestas en un reviw, please -


End file.
